


Opposites Attract

by Stardrop_Teardrop_Dripdrop



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexuality, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, PJO, Romance, School, Trans, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardrop_Teardrop_Dripdrop/pseuds/Stardrop_Teardrop_Dripdrop
Summary: Nico Di Angelo, is about to have the strangest year of his life. After getting kicked out of his own home by his un-accepting father he has no choice but to go to the schools dorms for shelter, the one place he'd rather avoid.William Solace, son of Apollo and Naomi moved to Manhattan after a tragic accident for a new start, a better chance at life. But little did he know he was about the meet someone that could either break his whole world or heal him.This is an AU where Will and Nico are not demigods and Nico is trans. Also just in case you haven't noticed all ready, its's Solangelo.So I suck at descriptions but I did my best and I hope you guys enjoy the story! I don't own the Characters they belong to uncle Rick, only the plot is mine.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Apollo/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Heroes of Olympus





	1. Oh my god they were roommates

**Nico**

I woke up to the sound of clanging pots and pans. I groggily opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock, 6:02am. Still pretty early if you ask me.

School was still three hours away. I know my roommate was trying to do the cooking but it wasn't turning out to well. I didn't need the pots and pans to tell me that, I only needed my nose.

Will Solace, that was his name. He was a 17 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. I was Nico Di Angelo, the depressed edgy emo kid. How could someone as nice and as cheerful as him move in with _me_! He was basically if the sun was a person. I was the moon.

My high school offered a dorm service for those who had a bad situation at home. My mom was dead and my father was hardly ever home because he had to feed me and my sister. I chose to stay in the dorms to help lesson the load.

I eventually got the courage and rolled out of bed. I grabbed the nearest articles of clothing I could find, which happened to be a black sweater and jeans. I dug around my floor for some clean underwear then went out to grab breakfast.

Will had put coffee on brew for us but no food as I had expected from the smell.  
"Sorry Nico, I know you like to cook and your up earlier than usual so I didn't make anything." I had the urge to send him a remark about the smell but I didn't.

I got to work by taking the frying pan out of the sink and grabbing four eggs from the fridge. I then proceeded to put four pieces of bread in the toaster. I let everything cook while Will set the table and poured coffee. I grabbed the toast and eggs, put them onto plates and sat down. I can cook pretty well, because I always had to do to the fact that my dad was absent most of mine and my sisters life.

Once I got my diploma I'm going to move out into an apartment and take Hazel with me. I love my dad but sometimes he can be a terrible father. Every since my mother died our father became pretty distant. He tried his best but it wasn't enough. I snapped out of my daze and ate my breakfast. I finished quickly and grabbed my textbooks and started to study.

After a bit Will came back from his morning jog just as I was putting away my books.  
"Aw come on you don't have to stop just because I'm here." I sent a glare his way and continued with what I was doing. Will took of his shoes and coat and went to his room. I sighed, why did I ever accept him as my roommate I'm one of the worst people to ever exist. Plus his life seems all happy go lucky, why the fuck is he even here? I shook my head trying to get rid of the bad thoughts that I didn't need before the day even began.

I checked my phone, about an hour and a half before school started so I decided to go for a walk. I threw on my shoes and and walked out the door into the crisp autumn air. I loved fall, it was that one time of the year where I could feel at peace despite the fact that school started up again. I let thoughts wonder as I walked down the sidewalk.

**Will**

I frowned as I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. Nico usually wasn't this grumpy. Then again I know nothing about this guy I only moved in a week ago and he seems pretty distant.

I started at the boxes in my room, I only had a small assortment of clothes in a box I had opened, so why not unpack.

I heard the timer go off signaling the end of my unpacking session. I grab my bag and and threw my binder, notebook and pencil case in and went out. Nico still wasn't back from his walk and I didn't have his number so I just decided to leave the apartment unlocked and leave.

I loved fall it brought back so many memories from when I was younger. My dad always used to play with me in the leaves and my mom would scold us for being so childish. Then we would go inside and bake cookies. My mom was happy with my dad, then it happened, I can still remember that night clear as day. 

I shook my head to clear myself of those negative thoughts, it was the first day of school for gods sake's, I needed to be happy.

I started to jog again once I noticed the students milling around the entrance trying to get in on time. This was my senior year and I needed to graduate, my mom would be pissed if I didn't. I grabbed my schedule from out of my bag and opened it up. I had math first period. I sighed to myself and started walking to the room number.

The freshmen walking around seeming pretty lost when one of then ran right into me. I stumbled back and lost my balance, my butt hit the floor and I quietly groaned in pain. I cursed under my breath when I heard him blubbering.

"I-I'm so s-sorry sir! I didn't m-mean to do that it's my first day and- and I'm lost!" I started at him as I got up and stuck out my hand.  
"C'mon get up."  
"Ple-please don't send me to the office sir!" I started in confusion at the kid when I realized what was happening, he though I was a teacher! I chuckled lightly under my breath,  
"I'm not a teacher just a senior, I'll help you get to your class." He smiled and took my hand and help himself up, "Thanks I'm Michael." "Will." I nodded and led him to class.

I walked in my homeroom and to my surprise seen my roommate sitting at a table all by himself. I walked over to him and smiled seeing that he was drawing.  
"Nico! What's up dude?" I said rather to excitedly, I needed to tone it down. "Fuck off." I started at him then turned on my heel and walked over to people that might be a bit more friendly. I don't know why the hell I ever agreed to move in with that asshole all he's done was get pissed at every little thing I do. 

_I walked into the building meeting the kid in the lobby. I signed up for a place in the dorm for reasons I'd rather not talk about._

_I had just moved to New York after living in Los Angles for over 3 years. My mom made us move after something happened. Me and my mom weren't exactly close, we fought a lot and had plenty of disagreements. I've suffered from depression and anxiety for 2 years after something happened to my dad, my mother figured it was best we move out of that place after I almost died._

_I met the boy in the lobby, he was around 5'5 so he was significantly shorter then me and had black hair. He had pale skin, almost olive, I figured he must be Italian. He was dressed in all black and had his hands in his pockets._   
_"Excuse me? Sir?" I tapped his shoulder thinking he couldn't hear me. He turned around faster then I thought he could._   
_"I assume your Will?" He asked me. I nodded as I studied his features. His eyes were dark brown and heavy bags laid under them._   
_"Follow me I'll show you around." I was jolted out of my train of thought as he spoke. His voice sounded so mesmerizing I couldn't help but ponder over his accent._

_I followed him to the elevator where he pushed the open button and I followed him in._  
 _"I would take the stairs but I'm on the 4th floor so that would've been 8 flights of stairs. I nodded as he stepped out and walked to a door. When the door was opened I stepped inside and seen that the living room was at the front and the kitchen was behind it. There were 2 rooms right next to each other which I assumed were the bedrooms and one across the hall which I thought was the bathroom. He led me to one of the rooms and told me it was my bedroom._

I walked over to a table of people and sat down, they looked at me a bit weirdly until I introduced myself.  
"Hey I'm Will." They smiled at me until one of the girls leaned over to me,  
"Why did you talk to that weirdo. Don't hang around him, he killed someone." I started at her in shock my mouth dropping open.

"I know right. Word says he got a new roommate I wonder what happened to the old one." I was shocked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
"Wait I think his old roommate was the guy he killed! What's stopping him from killing his new one." Another girl piped up.  
"Yeah no kidding he has issues." I suddenly got up from my seat startling the girls, I motioned to the bathroom. "Gotta go." They nodded and I ran off without a word.

I got to the bathroom and tried to control my breathing, I was living with a murder!  
"Hey you forgot your bag." I heard a familiar voice and whipped around. I seen Nico standing there and panic gripped me once more. I grabbed my bag out of his hand, mumbled a thanks and sprinted out of the room.

The teacher looked at me weirdly in class but I told her my excuse and she sit down and waited for the bell to ring. Nico walked back into class a couple minutes later and sat down beside me.  
'Why is he sitting next to me? Shit shit shit what do I do?' I was about to get up to move when the teacher started talking and class had started. 

**9/02/2020**   
**11:56pm**   
**Word count: 182** **6**


	2. Did You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico realized that Will has been acting strange and decides to confront him about it.

**Nico**

We got home at the same time and Will went straight to his room, weird I'm usually the anti-social one.

He's been avoiding me all day, more specifically since he sat with that group of girls. I groaned and let my thoughts wonder over what kind of shit they were saying about me. Probably the usual rumors, that I do drugs or something much much worse.

Supper was even weirder, he wouldn't make eye contact and talk which meant something must have happened with those girls.

I finished eating and put my plate in the dishwasher and went to my room. I have no idea what type of things people around school said about me, and honestly I could care less at this point.

I started thinking if I should tell Will my problem but I wasn't to sure on how he would take it considering what happened to my last roommate. I laid down hoping that some sleep might clear my head.  
  


_I was back in the lobby, the day I met Will. I was standing there waiting for him while scrolling through Tumblr. I felt a hand tap my shoulder, not hard but not soft either._

_"Excuse me? Sir?" I turned around ready to punch the person if need be, but seen who it was. It was Will my new roommate. I asked him to send a picture of him so I knew who he was when we met. I've had enough bad experiences with roommates for a life time._

_"I assume your Will?" he looked enough like the picture but I threw that thought away when he nodded._

_He has curly blond hair that looked like it had been kissed by the sun itself. He wore cargo shorts and a T-shirt that had some corny pun on it._

_I walked toward the elevator making sure he was following me._   
_"I would take the stairs but I'm on the 4th floor so that would've been 8 flights of stairs." he nodded to me as the elevator dinged and I walked out._

_My apartment was decent. I led him around and gave him a tour of the place and showed him his room._

I woke up the next morning to incredible pain in my stomach, 'FUCK!' why this have to happen to me know, especially when Will had just moved in. I hated this, absolutely fucking hated it. Why couldn't I be born normal, why did I have to be in a girl's body! Why, why WHY! I hate it, people don't seem to understand that I want to fucking kill myself and rip the skin off my body because of this. And now my body decides 'Hey let's make this humans life more miserable by letting them know that they aren't pregnant.' Well obviously I wouldn't be pregnant I've never had sex before in my life! Well there was that one close call but let's not think of that. Periods fucking suck man! After that small little freak out I decided that I should get up and get dressed. I quickly ran to the bathroom and put on what I needed to.

I grabbed my black ripped jeans off the floor, my binder and a navy blue hoodie. After I was dressed I walked out to find Will sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Morning, have you eaten yet?"  
Apparently he did not know I was there because when I spoke he screamed and threw his book across the room.  
"Hi, Nico. I made you some coffee but I didn't attempt to make any food."

He looked up from his spot on the floor.  
"Did I scare you?"  
"No." I smirk and raised a brow,  
"Okay then, I'll start breakfast." I threw some food quickly together and put it on two plates.

"Will, I need to talk to you." I seen a look of panic cross his face but he quickly tried to hide it.  
"Go on..." I frowned at the slight shake in his voice, was he scared of me? "What did those girls tell you that day? Because you've been acting stra-" "NOTHING!" Will cut into my sentence as I glared at him  
"William don't cut me off, as I was saying you've been acting strange." He reached into his pocket and brought out his phone opening a picture and showing it to me.

I gasped slightly at the picture he was showing me,  
"How did you get that picture?"  
"One of the girls sent it to me." I stared at the picture in disgust and fear, tears threatening to break through.

The picture showed a boy with black baggy clothes shoulder length hair and olive skin, dumping bloody bed sheets into a dumpster. The boy clearly had many bruises and blood marks across his face arms and legs. That boy was me.  
"Will... fanculo,why?"  
"Nico, did you murder your roommate?"

**9/04/2020**   
**9:** **11pm**   
**Word count: 880**


	3. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontaion  
> Trigger warning: Panic attack

**Nico**  
I stared at that damned picture for what felt like an eternity. I didn't know how Will had gotten his hands on that, I was sure every copy was deleted. The ragged loud breathing is what made Will finally realize something was wrong,

"Nico? Nico are you okay?" I could faintly hear his voice but it was muffled, I was cut off from the world. Tears streamed down my face as I fell to the floor clawing at my ears. I wanted this to stop, the murmurs in the hallway anytime I walked by, the looks people gave me, everyone thinking I had murdered someone and the worst thing at all was that I couldn't do anything about it.

I was scared, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, everything felt like it was fading away from then I realized it was fading away and I started hyperventilating even worse. Will kept saying my name softly then got up and walked away. My throat felt like it was closing up, I couldn't breath, my eyes were shut ready for my body to completely shut down and pass out when I suddenly felt a coldness on my forearm. Will was crouched down next to me on the floor holding an ice cube to my arm. I blink a couple times and exhaled,

"What the fuck that's cold!" he gave me a half smile.

"I'm well aware that's what ice cubes are supposed to be." My breaths finally became normal so I took that as the perfect chance to glare at him.

"What the hell William? Why the fuck do you have that picture?! And for the record, no I didn't murder someone!" Only at the end of my sentence did I realize I was shouting and I quickly looked down.

"Listen Nico, I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was an idiot to believe that you would murder someone." "You've known me for a week so how would you know?" I mentally smacked myself as the words left my mouth, I was not helping my own case. "I know I've only known you for a week but I don't think you would do something like that." "So you actually believe me?" "For the third time, yes Nico."

I sat up from my place on the floor and took a deep breath, "Do you want to know why I threw away those bed sheets?" Will looked at me quizzingly before answering. "You don't have to share if you don't want to, I won't force you to do anything." I slightly smiled at that sentence and grabbed his arm leading him towards my room. I took another deep breath and grabbed the door handle pushing it open to reveal my room. Above my bed, on the back wall, hung a trans flag. I let go of his arm and looked over gauging his expression carefully.

"Well you do an amazing job at passing." I looked at him my mouth slightly agape, "You're not angry?" "No Nico of course not! I've only known you for a week but I'm so proud of you being able to tell me." I look up at him a small smile gracing my lips, "Want me to pick a movie while you make super?" I shut my door and nodded at him.

After super me and Will sat on the couch and started watching some corny movie that I wasn't going to pay much attention too so I'll give Will a point for that. Somehow by the time the movie was over our legs ended up tangled together and Will asleep. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over us. I must say, I had a good feeling about Will. 


End file.
